Honeyfern
Honeyfern is a slender, dappled,[7] light brown tabby she-cat[1] with blue eyes.[2] History In the New Prophecy Arc ''Twilight :Honeykit is born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur during thebadger raid on the camp, along with her brother Molekitand her two sisters Poppykit and Cinderkit. Cinderpelt, theThunderClan medicine cat, dies trying to protect Sorreltail while kitting. Her and her littermates are the first kits to be born in ThunderClan's new camp. : Sunset ::Honeykit makes minor appearances with her family as one of the youngest kits in the Clan. :: In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :::Honeypaw is an apprentice now with Sandstorm as her mentor. She and her sisters, Poppypaw and Cinderpaw, are seen sharing tongues at Halfrock. Hollykit comments that they remind her of their mother, Sorreltail. :::Honeypaw later yowls an alarm when she scents twoRiverClan cats, who turn out just to be Mothwing andWillowpaw, the medicine cats, looking for Leafpool. She is slightly ashamed, though Sandstorm later remarks that Honeypaw had done the right thing, cheering the apprentice up considerably. She is seen again play-fighting with Poppypaw outside the apprentices' den before Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit become apprentices.On Jaypaw's second day as an apprentice, she is the only one still asleep. Jaypaw quickly leaving the den, commenting that he didn't want her telling him about all her exicting apprentice duties that day. Later, Lionpaw thinks that it is odd Honeypaw and her siblings aren't going to that night's Gathering, when Berrypaw,Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw are, even though they aren't Clanborn. :::Honeypaw is on the dawn patrol a day after Graystripe and Millie come back. She is said to be clustered around the two cats when Leafpool and Hollypaw come to check on them. :::Honeypaw is on the dawn patrol again with her mentor and Graystripe when Hollypaw quits her training as a medicine cat and becomes a warrior apprentice. :::On the night of the second Gathering, Honeypaw is talking to Cinderpaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw. :::When Cinderpaw asks if Blackstar will mention the skirmish about the borders, Honeypaw retorts ShadowClannever speaks of their defeats. :::She is last seen crossing the tree bridge right after Sandstorm, Firestar, and Squirrelflight. ::: Dark River ::::Honeypaw is first on a dawn patrol with Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Hazelpaw. ::::When Ashfur becomes angry that Lionpaw lost a piece of prey on his lack of concentration, Hazelpaw stands up for him. It was revealed by Erin Hunter Hazelpaw might've had a crush on the golden apprentice. :::: Outcast :::::Honeypaw is seen training with Lionpaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw, while Berrynose is on guard. :::::Later, she admits to Hollypaw that she has a crush on Berrynose, since he was so strong and handsome. Hollypaw asks herself why anyone would love Berrynose, saying he was ignorant and a pain in the tail. She comments that they weren't even warriors yet, and wonders why an apprentice would be thinking about mates. Honeypaw is last seen on a patrol, and is one of the first cats to detect WindClan scents around the border area. Her and Hollypaw run back to camp to warn Firestar. ::::: Eclipse ::::::Honeypaw is first seen sunning herself with Cinderpaw and Poppypaw on Halfrock. Then, Icepaw comes over with prey in her mouth, and Honeypaw admiringly asks if that was her first catch. ::::::Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw are spying on her and her siblings on their assesment, since Jaypaw wanted to see how Cinderpaw was holding up. Lionpaw comments to Jaypaw that Honeypaw looks nervous. When Cinderpaw reopens her leg wound, Honeypaw and Poppypaw run over to her. ::::::She and Poppypaw gain their warrior names, altough Cinderpaw did not. When Honeyfern is looking over at Berrynose for his approval, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw instantly stop cheering for her. It is mentions by all three apprentices that Honeyfern was mooning over Berrynose and sharing fresh-kill with him. She doesn't seem to notice how arrogant he is. ::::::During the battle with WindClan, Jaypaw finds her and Sorreltail losing a fight against two RiverClan warriors who came to help WindClan. Jaypaw saves them, although Sorreltail twists her paw. At the end of this book, Honeyfern's sister becomes a warrior, Cinderheart. :::::: Long Shadows :::::::Honeyfern gets greencough and is moved to the abandoned Twoleg nest where she watches over Daisy's sickdaughter, Rosekit. When Firestar gets infected with greencough, he loses a life and Honeyfern is one of the cats gathered around him, watching helplessly as well as some of the Clan cats and all the sick cats. Later, she tries to feed a mouse to Briarkit but the kit refuses to eat it, wanting milk and her mother Millie, who is seriously sick with greencough. ::::::: Sunrise ::::::::Honeyfern and Berrynose are now mates. They appear together, sharing tongues near Lionblaze on a patch of warm rocks. Both of them are watching the kits playing, and hopefully discuss having some of their own. Suddenly, she and Lionblaze notice a snake slithering across the camp, about to bite Briarkit. Before Lionblaze can do anything, Honeyfern bravely dives for the kit, sweeping the kit aside, and the the snake bites her shoulder. As Honeyfern screams that her blood is on fire, Leafpool says the poison had already taken hold and she couldn't save her. While saying this, she looks at Cinderheart, most likely wishing that Cinderpelt was there to help her. Cinderheart, though, watches in horror. Honeyfern soon dies of the poisonous venom of the snake. Berrynose tries to comfort her in her final moments, telling her that they would have had wonderful kits and she died bravely saving Briarkit. When she is nearly dead, he tells her that they will meet again inStarClan. Lionblaze is also regretful because he knew that if he dived at the snake first, he wouldn't have gotten hurt, and he could have killed it. ::::::::Berrynose, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost are the cats who sit for Honeyfern's vigil. ::::::::Her mother, Sorreltail, is horribly upset by her death, since she had already lost Molepaw. Mousefur recalls how well Honeyfern took care of her as an apprentice and that she shouldn't have died so young. She mournfully wishes it had been herself who died instead, as she and Purdy had been basking where she had been just a little while earlier. While passing Hollyleaf, Sorreltail goes to her den and hopes that she'd see Honeyfern in her dreams. ::::::::Later, Honeyfern's mate, Berrynose arouses an affection for her sister, Poppyfrost. Berrynose is always worried about Poppyfrost, as he does not want Poppyfrost to die or leave as Honeyfern did. :::::::: In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :::::::::Poppyfrost becomes Berrynose's new mate. Although she loves him, she feels very guilty about "stealing him from Honeyfern". She dreams of walking to the Moonpool often so she could speak to Honeyfern, and apologize. One day, she finally goes, upsetting the other queens as to where she had gone. Jayfeather follows Poppyfrost to the Moonpool, where she mournfully says that Berrynose didn't love her, and still wanted to be mates with Honeyfern. She wants to speak with her dead sister, but Jayfeather tells her that warriors couldn't speak with StarClan whenever they wished. :::::::::Before Jayfeather and Poppyfrost can leave the Moonpool, they are attacked by a WindClan warrior,Breezepelt, who wants to punish Jayfeather and brother, Lionblaze, for being born. He plans to drown Poppyfrost in the Moonpool, and blame Jayfeather for it, telling his half-brother that his Clanmates could lie as well as his. Jayfeather tries to make him leave Poppyfrost alone, but winds up having to attack him. A warriorfrom the Place of No Stars joins the fight on Breezepelt's side. As Jayfeather is losing the fight, Honeyfern comes down from StarClan and helps Jayfeather win the fight. When Breezepelt and the Dark Forest cat are gone, Honeyfern tells him that Berrynose did love Poppyfrost, but was scared of losing him like he had lost her. She says that Poppyfrost couldn't see her, but to tell her that she missed her, that she would love her kits as if they were her own, and that she was watching over them. :::::::::Poppyfrost asks, shortly afterward, what Honeyfern had said. When Jayfeather tells her, she is pleased that Honeyfern was happy for her and her new family, but still doubts that Berrynose loved her. :::::::::Her presence is felt by Jayfeather when Poppyfrost gives birth to Cherrykit and Molekit. ::::::::: The Last Hope ::::::::::When Cherrypaw and Molepaw arrive at the camp, Dovewing looks around to see if Poppyfrost noticed them. She spots her fighting side-by-side with Honeyfern, driving back a Dark Forest warrior. Dovewing notices how well they fight together, as if they had been training with each other for a lifetime. When Poppyfrost runs over to her kits, Honeyfern finishes off the tom they were fighting, before following her sister. :::::::::: In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :::::::::::Honeyfern does not formally appear in ''Hollyleaf's Story, but is listed in the allegiances. ::::::::::: Trivia :::::::::::*Honeyfern has WindClan blood because her great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan.[8] :::::::::::*She has SkyClan blood, because her grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister.[9] :::::::::::*It was revealed in the sixth Erin Hunter Chat that Honeyfern was killed to have a reason for bringingdeathberries into camp.[10] :::::::::::*She gets her slender and dappled body from her mother.[7] :::::::::::*She was originally described as a pale bracken-colored tabby, but this is later changed to her current light brown tabby appearance.[1]